Behind the Scene
by 24AyaEevee21
Summary: I don't need to summarize it, just read it! Enjoy reading and Leave a review!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN! Just my OC. XD**

**

* * *

**

_**BEHIND THE SCENE**_

All the brawlers are at a room in the hospital. They were all full of sadness and agony. All of them were silently praying especially the black-haired ninja guy. _Please let this one be a dream._ He said to himself as his tears flow form his brown eyes. He was holding the hand of the purple-haired girl who was unconscious and lay down on the hospital bed. "Aya…" he said as he held her hand tighter but not to the point that she'll be hurt. Then, he remembered what happened earlier…

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

They were all at Marucho's house having a party. They're celebrating Shun and Aya's anniversary of being a couple. Julie was dancing like crazy; Baron is at the food table, eating all the brownies; Runo and Mira were harassing Dan and Ace; Marucho and Alice laughing while watching Dan and Ace being pissed off; and Aya and Shun sitting on the couch far from the others. The others let them have time together. (You get the point *wink*) Aya was holding a small blue box. The two were talking and laughing together. Suddenly, Aya became serious. "Shun," she said as her bright smile fades away. "Hm?" "I want to tell you something," she said then she looked down. "What is it?" he asked in a worried voice. He's not really used to her being that serious except when it comes to serious things. Aya leaned on Shun's chest. "What's wrong?" he asked with his voice full of compassion. "Can you please…forget me?" she said as she leaned closer to him. "What?" he was shocked to hear this from her. "Please, Shun" she said, tears forming on her blue eyes. Aya suddenly stood up then she put the blue box on the couch and started to walk toward the door, then suddenly, she fainted. "AYA!" Shun shouted then he ran toward Aya to pick her up. The others went rushing too. "What happned?" the for once concerned Dan asked. "Let's just rush her to the hospital!" Mira suggested. Marucho told his butler to prepare the car then they went hurriedly to the nearest hospital. They rushed her to the ER (Emergency Room). They all waited for the doctor's confirmation at the waiting area. They were all nervous especially Shun. He's also puzzled in what Aya told him _"Forget me…"_. Then, the doctor arrived and his face isn't enjoyable. "Sorry…" that's the first word that came from his mouth. "She…has only a few days to live." The doctor said as he put his head down. "What…happened to her?" Shun asked while trying to keep his cool. "She has a hole in the heart. It's really surprising that she lived this long but her heart couldn't take it anymore. It's too weak. I'm sorry but we can't do anything anymore." The doctor explained. "YOU'RE DOCTORS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP PEOPLE!" Shun burst out. He definitely lost his cool. "Shun, calm down!" Alice scolded him, Shun stopped. "We already put her in a room, you may now see her." The doctor told them…

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

* * *

Dan put his hand on Shun's shoulder, seeing that his best friend is having a hard time. Suddenly, Aya's eyes started to flutter open. "Sh…Shun…" she said, seeing her beloved boyfriend on the side of her bed. "Aya! I'm glad that you're awake!" Shun said with a little happiness but his eyes are still full of sadness and worry. Aya tried to sit up. Shun hurriedly assisted her. Now, she's finally sit up, she noticed that all of them were sad. "What's wrong you guys?" she asked worriedly. She received no reply. There was a long moment of silence. Dan suddenly spoke up. "C'mon, guys! Is that what you'll give Aya? Now that she's awake, we should be happy!" They all understand that Dan just want to lighten up the mood. "Dan's right!" Runo stood up from her seat and agreed with Dan whole-heartedly. Everyone's down face turned into a bright face, Aya's face also lighten up. ^_^

"I know! We should throw a party here!" Dan suggested. Runo hit the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for?" Dan complained as he rubbed the part where he was hit. "Are you stupid or what? This is a hospital and you're planning to throw a party here! IDIOT!" Runo shouted at him. "Oh, yeah, I forgot." Dan sweat dropped. Everyone laughed.

* * *

It was 10:00 pm; the brawlers were all planning to go home. "Its kinda late, we'll just see you tomorrow, Aya." Alice said. "Ok, be careful on your way home and see you tomorrow. Good night to you all." She said with a smile. All the brawlers went home except for Shun. He'll stay in hospital to take care of Aya.

12:00 mn…

Shun was still awake and so does Aya. "Shun, why aren't you asleep yet?" Aya asked the silent Shun. "I told you, I'll guard you all night," he said. "Shun, you need your sleep, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She said sweetly. "You sure?" "Yes." "Well, then, good night, Aya." He kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, Shun."

When Shun was sound asleep, Aya got a piece of paper and a pen and started writing on it.

* * *

The next day…

Shun woke up and found Aya awake. "Good morning, Shun." She said sweetly. "Good morning," he replied. "Umm…Shun…" she said. "Yeah?" "Can you do me a favor?" she said in a soft voice. "What is it?" he said, he was a bit confused. "Do you remember the small blue box I was holding yesterday?" she said. "Yeah, why?" he replied. "Can you get it for me?" she said as she looked at him. "Sure, but are you gonna be ok if I leave?" he asked with his voice full of compassion. "Don't worry," she said. "Umm…Shun…before you leave…" she signed him to come closer. Shun came closer to her then Aya kissed him on the cheek. "I love you" she said with her face blushing. "I love you too." Shun said before he left.

He ran to Marucho's house. When he got there, he ring the door bell then, Marucho's butler opened the door. "Good morning, Master Shun, what can I do for you?" he said politely. "Good morning to you too, Kato. Aya left something here yesterday, I'm just going to get it." Shun said. "Please come in." Kato said. "By the way, where's Marucho?" Shun asked before he entered the HUGE house. "Master Marucho is with Master Dan and the others, they said they're going to the hospital to visit Ms. Aya." He said. "Oh," the butler led him to the room where they partied yesterday. When they reached the room, Shun searched for the small blue box Aya was talking about. He found it on the table then he put it in his pocket then he thanked Kato and ran back to the hospital.

* * *

When he entered Aya's room, Aya was lying down on the bed like she was sleeping (or that's what he thought), he also found the brawlers there; they were all crying. "What's going on?" he asked them. His heart is pounding fast. "Shun…Aya…she's gone…" Dan said as he prevents his tears from falling. "What?" Shun ran toward Aya and tried to wake her up. "Aya? Aya? Please wake up!" Shun said while his tears flow from his eyes. Then he realized that she's really gone. "NO!" Shun screamed. Dan put a hand on Shun's shoulder. "Shun, we found a letter on her side table, it's for you." Dan said as he gave the letter to Shun. Shun read it aloud.

* * *

_Guys,_

_ Thank you so much for everything, I had a great life because of you. I'm so glad that met all of you._

_Baron, among the resistance, you're the kindest and has a golden heart. Your kindness to everyone is a treasure to keep. Don't stop being a great brother to all of your friends and family._

_Marucho, even though you're the youngest, you're the smartest one. I know that you'll grow up into a fine young man. Take good care of yourself. _

_Julie, my happy and energetic friend, take care always. Don't change your cheerful personality, that's what I adore about you._

_Ace, I know that we're not that close but still you're one of my dearest friends. You never let anything happen to your friends, please stay that way. Take good care of Mira for me._

_Mira, you've been a really great friend to me, I must thank you for that. And also, please, always stop Dan and Ace when they start to fight. I know you and Ace will be happy together._

_Dan, you're the best leader a team could ever have. I hope you and Runo will be together forever. And please, take care of the group._

_Runo, I'm happy that I met a girl like you. You're a great friend and a great sister. Stay brave and strong like always. Hope you and Dan be happy. _

_Alice, you're the sweetest and kindest girl I've ever met. You've become our older sister and thank you for always looking out for us. And please, can you do me a huge favor? Please, take good care of Shun for me._

_Shun, take care of yourself and please don't be sad when I'm gone, I don't want to see you sad. Remember, I'm just here; I'll never leave you but please move on. Sorry if I didn't tell you about the hole in my heart. Thank you for everything. Before I forget that blue box that I told you to get, that's my gift for you for our anniversary. I love you._

_Guys, I'll never forget each day that I spent with you. Please don't be sad when I'm gone. I know that this day would happen, the day that I'm going away. I'll miss you all. _

_Take care of your selves._

_Bye guys._

_From,_

_Aya_

* * *

They all started to cry. "Aya, we'll miss you too," Runo cried out. "You'll always be a par of the brawlers." Dan said.

Then…

"AND CUT!" the director shouted.

"Good take, everyone!" the producer added.

* * *

"Aya, why did you leave us?" Dan cried jokingly. "Drop the act, Dan, I'm still alive," Aya said as she stood up from the bed. "Waah! Aya's ghost!" Runo hit his head. "No it's not you moron!" they all laughed…

* * *

_**GOTCHA! haha. Did you really thought that Aya's gonna die? haha. If it's still not clear to you, it was all a scene for an episode. haha. What do you think? Is it effective? haha. I wrote this coz one night I was staring out the window, then it just came into my mind so I started writing it. haha. **_

_**I got stuck at the Blue Moon Angel so I started writing a new one, but don't worry, I'll update it soon. Hope you like it! Til next time!**_

_**24AyaEevee21**_


End file.
